


Collar Me Surprised

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's day three, and Maki figures something's going to happen with Nozomi. She just… wasn't quite expecting this. (Originally posted 12/21/15 by me on FFN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Me Surprised

Day three of Muse's vacation definitely did not start out the way Maki expected. Her sleep was interrupted by giggles infiltrating her dreams, and when she opened her eyes, the giggling seemed to intensify in volume, and her vision was infiltrated by... purple? Slowly moving her head back, she came to realize that the purple was from Nozomi's pajamas, and that brought about the inherent knowledge that she was sleeping next to Nozomi, in the same sleeping bag. Without pause, that dredged up the exact reason _why_ they were in the same sleeping bag, and the memory of precisely what they had done the night before.  
  
Blinking away the sleep, a blush slowly began to form on her face. She looked down at herself, arms having wrapped themselves tightly around Nozomi in their slumber and made her cling to her senior like a child, then slowly looked up to find seven pairs of eyes looking right at her. Well, six to be exact: Umi was specifically not looking at them, muttering something that more than likely had the word 'shameless' in it.   
  
She wasn't sure which expressions were worse: the 'about to fall on the floor laughing' looks she was getting from Honoka, Nico, and Rin, or the looks of adoration from Hanayo and Kotori. Eli, meanwhile, looked embarrassed for Maki, which was pretty apt for how things were going. With a shriek of embarrassment, she unlatched herself from Nozomi and jumped back, her face bursting into a brilliant shade of crimson.  
  
At this point, the 'Idiot Trio' all fell over, laughing so hard they couldn't contain their balance. If there was any time for the structural integrity of the floor to give way and send her crashing down into the depths below, this would probably be it. Umi, Eli, and Hanayo came in to run interference, grabbing their hysterical friends and dragging them out of the room, leaving only Kotori, a somehow still-sleeping Nozomi, and a beyond mortified Maki.   
  
Kotori gave her a soft, sympathetic smile. "They were going to find out eventually." Maki merely hid her face in her hands and let out a muffled scream. That finally woke Nozomi, who slowly sat up and yawned, stretching out her arms.  
  
"Good morning, Kotori-chan." With a smile, she rolled over towards Maki and planted a kiss on her still-red cheeks. "And a very good morning to my Maki-chan. You're embarrassed early today." Maki screamed again.  
  


* * *

  
The surf became displaced as Maki kicked petulantly at the waves, watching the water scatter around her foot. That might have been the most embarrassing moment in her life, and now she was sure to be reminded of it for the rest of the week. If she jumped into the ocean, surely it would take her to new lands where they had no idea of this moment.   
  
Her attention, so focused on the undulating waves lapping at her feet, was changed rapidly when she felt something appear around her neck. Startled, she whirled around to find Nozomi standing there and smiling at her. It was impossible for her not to notice that her senior was wearing her beachwear, which was obviously prudent for where they were, but had her bikini always been that small? Whatever had just caught her by surprise had been quickly removed from her mind as she tried to both calm her heart that was trying to pound its way out of her chest and move her eyes back up.  
  
"Enjoying the view, Maki-chan?" Rats. Maki jerked her head up, wondering if she could pass off what was surely a fierce-looking blush as just a bad sunburn. A bad, 'happened immediately I swear' sunburn. Probably not.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" She huffed, crossing her arms to try and hide her inherent embarrassment.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you would take a walk with me."  
  
"A... walk?" Well that wasn't what she had expected. It sounded too... normal. Too innocent, just like the smile she was giving off. Oh god, that smile could melt the coldest heart. Maki felt herself giving in all too readily, without another thought to any of the potential consequences. "S-Sure."  
  
"Great!" Nozomi reached out for Maki, but rather than grabbing at her arm like she expected, her senior instead grabbed something else, and before she could figure out what was going on, a forceful tug nearly sent her down onto her knees. With a yelp, she barely kept her balance, but she fell forward and involuntarily started moving behind Nozomi, who was starting to walk ahead with something in her hand. It looked like a... leash? A leash?  
  
Maki lifted a hand up to touch her neck, but instead of immediately reaching skin, her fingers brushed against something leathery. She stopped in shock, glancing down to see something that looked suspiciously like a collar before nearly falling over again. Maybe she had stopped walking, but Nozomi hadn't, and she once again was left unprepared to be yanked forward by the leash.  
  
Nozomi stopped then, turning to give Maki another smile. "I thought we were going for a walk, Maki-chan." Stunned, Maki looked down at this - _her_ \- collar, a garishly pink model with a bell hanging from it. The leash in Nozomi's hand was indeed attached to it and, now able to take all of this information in, Maki's mouth fell open. She meant...  
  
"N-Nozomi! Wh-What do you think you're doing?! I-I am _not_ a dog!"   
  
"I never said that, Maki-chan." Nozomi put her free hand over her heart, faking hurt. "You're not a dog. You're my cutie panther, ehehe." She would never stop blushing. The blush would become a permanent feature on her mortified face. Whose idea was it to record that damn song anyway?  
  
"Th-That does not mean- ah!" With another tug, she was forced forward, and once again she found herself on the move, keeping herself on her feet as Nozomi went right back to 'walking' her. She tried to push her feet into the sand to halt their progress, but her reluctance was, at best, half-hearted. She didn't want to think of why exactly she wasn't making much of an effort to stop this, because any reason that would come up couldn't possibly be good.  
  
They walked down the beach for a couple minutes, Maki's head down as she burned holes through the sand in shame. 'Mortified' didn't even begin to describe how she felt at being paraded around the beach like a pet, and she was positive that the sun was making her feel uncomfortably hot. It was... bothering her.  
  
When Maki finally came to a stop, it was only because Nozomi had. She bumped right into her back, bouncing back with a blush while the sound of the bell around her neck rang in her ears, reminding her of the... _interesting_ predicament she was currently in. Nozomi didn't turn around at first, leaving Maki's eyes the opportunity to 'enjoy the view'. Had her butt always looked that good? Very... grab-able.   
  
"Boop." She must have spaced out, being brought right back to Earth when Nozomi poked her nose, grinning at her. "Caught ya looking." Maki gulped, feeling the heat spreading all over her body again. Dammit, why was it so easy for Nozomi to influence how she felt like this? "Hey, Maki-chan? Are you hungry?"  
  
"H-Hungry? Uh, I... I guess so?" She wasn't as hungry as she was embarrassed, but she could eat. Was this supposed to make her work up an appetite or something?   
  
Nozomi had that expression on her face. That face she made whenever something inappropriate was going on. What was it this time, though? All that had been said was about eating- _Oh_. Now things were starting to become a bit clearer. Her speech failed her, and her mouth hung open once more as she couldn't even sputter out in embarrassment. All that came out was a high-pitched squeak.  
  
"Oh? You want an appetizer first? You must be really hungry." Nozomi giggled and tightened her grip on the leash, yanking the now-squealing Maki right up against her body. "Well, as long as you leave room for your meal." With that, Nozomi captured Maki's lips with her own, today's kissing a lot more tender than last night's. Maki found herself melting against the perfectly-curvaceous body before her, instantly relinquishing her resistance as she pushed back against the kiss, her own body completely overcome by the heat.  
  
She found herself panting very quickly, and Nozomi took the opportunity to slip her tongue past parted lips and start exploring Maki's mouth. Her tongue easily submitted to Nozomi's, their battle merely a facade. Their liplocked embraced hit a feverish pace over the next minute, to a point where Maki thought she would pass out from a lack of breath. When Nozomi's lips left hers, she took a big gulp of air, her heart beating hard in her ears as she panted heavily.   
  
Nozomi wasn't done with her yet, of course. She pressed her lips against Maki's bottom lip, gently grabbing it with her teeth and nibbling on it, giving it a light tug and reveling in the sounds she got out of Maki. Try as she might, she couldn't hide her inner passions from Nozomi for very long. She wanted to do something, emboldened by Nozomi's sultry displays. Grabbing Nozomi's arms, she leaned down and put her lips on her senior's bare shoulders, biting down on each one: not enough to inflict pain, but just enough so that she could get a gasp out of those sweet lips, to hear something close to the sounds Nozomi never failed to elicit from her shameful throat.  
  
She gently ran her tongue across the slight indents she left, rasping across the marks, _her_ marks. A finger settled beneath her chin, lifting her face up so that she locked eyes with Nozomi. "Ahh, look who's getting into it. Such a bad girl." Before she could settle on an appropriately-embarrassed and indignant retort, Nozomi had her in her grip. She was spun around and held firmly, staring down the wide expanse of sand as she felt soft hands run across her back, removing the leash from her collar.  
  
The leash wasn't going far, however. Her hands were now grabbed forcefully, held together as Nozomi bound them with the leash. With that seemingly-permanent blush burning on her cheeks, she tugged on her wrists, but they were held tight. "N-Nozomi..." She was turned around again to face her dominant lover, a smile on her face as she quietly chided her panther.  
  
"I think it's time for your dinner, Maki-chan." Her tongue ran across her lips as she placed her hands on Maki's shoulder and pushed down. Maki felt her legs wobble, and without much force at all she collapsed to her knees, situated right between Nozomi's thighs. No longer feeling like teasing the poor panther, she undid the string on her bikini, letting it come apart and fall uselessly to the sand below, giving Maki a full viewing of her meal, her prize. "Dig in."  
  
She gave the back of Maki's head a gentle push, and Maki took the hint, putting herself between Nozomi's thighs and running her salivating tongue across her senior's slit. She planted several kisses across Nozomi's thighs, trying to remember various things she was 'taught' in order to give out the most pleasure. Having been mostly on the receiving end of Nozomi's various whims, she was still mostly untested in these more intimate moments, which made many of her actions wilder and uncontrolled, especially compared to how steady Nozomi could be in these instances.  
  
As she was licking up and down, her tongue slipped inside, getting her a nice little gasp from Nozomi. Encouraged, she thrusted her tongue in deeper, moving it in as steady a rhythm as she could manage. The leash binding her wrists together made it hard for her to keep completely upright, and she had to rely on Nozomi's hand gripping the back of her head to keep her from falling over.   
  
Maki continued to dip her tongue in and out, moving it around to get the best sounds out of Nozomi. For once the power was in her hands... er, tongue, as it were, though it was hard to feel empowered while one's hands were bound. She gave another tug on her bonds, but they were as inflexible as before. Holding back a sigh, she kept up with her feasting, moving her tongue around until she was rewarded with a loud gasp.  
  
Glancing up, she could see Nozomi panting lightly with pleasure, using the hand that wasn't holding Maki steady to squeeze her voluptuous chest. She pressed her tongue back against the same spot, secretly delighted to get the same pleasured sound out of her lover. Now she felt like she had some form of control, and she was going to use it.  
  
Pulling her tongue back, she felt a surge of delight at the whine that drawled out of Nozomi's throat. "Maki-chaaan, that's mean!"  
  
"Fair's fair," she murmured with a slight grin, dipping her tongue back in, but refusing to touch the spot again. It felt good to hold some type of power over Nozomi, for however long she could. Which, as it turned out, wasn't very long. Nozomi's hand pushed forward, and Maki found her tongue pressing hard against the spot she had been denying, eyes wide as she heard Nozomi's squeal of pleasure.  
  
"A-Ah ah ah, bad panther." Nozomi sounded a little too delighted in her chiding, tugging hard on Maki's hair and forcing her to look up into twinkling turquoises. "Your Mistress didn't ask you to tease her."  
  
"M-M-Mistre-mmf?!" Any indignant, flustered question she may have wanted to ask was silenced once Nozomi shoved her back between those luscious thighs, and that may or may not have caused her train of thought to run off the rails. Her tongue slipped back into Nozomi, her moment of power fleeting. Those deliciously-sounding moans started up again, and Maki fell easily into obedience.   
  
As she lashed her tongue across that most sensitive spot, Nozomi's moans grew louder, her cries music to Maki's ears as she kept up her assault, occasionally finding herself forced forward by Nozomi's strong hand. She was at least aware enough of the telltale signs that Nozomi was getting close though. Her legs shook in front of Maki, and she eagerly picked up the pace of her actions, her mind fogging up with the pure desire to give her Mistress pleasure. She deserved it, after all.  
  
"I want you to say it." Nozomi's words were husky, laced with power and want, and Maki found herself staring up helplessly, willing to do anything Nozomi wanted.  
  
"S-Say what?"  
  
"That you want me to cum for you. I want to hear you say it." Even with having her face buried between Nozomi's thighs, those words got her blood rushing straight to her cheeks. She wasn't as hesitant as before, however.  
  
"C-Cum for me, N-Nozomi. P-Please..." Between her begging words, she would dive back in with her tongue, looking straight up at Nozomi as she did. "I-I want to... t-to feel your juices a-all over my face. P-Please! Cum for me!" It was absolutely mortifying to hear those dirty words coming out of her mouth - so much for being an innocent daddy's girl - but they clearly had a desired effect.   
  
Nozomi's grip tightened in her hair, and a shout of pleasure erupted from her as she gushed all over Maki's face, giving her exactly what she had been begging for. Her eyes widened as Nozomi held her in place, squirming on her knees as she quickly shut her eyes instead, her tongue falling out and lapping for every drop she was given. Even when Nozomi's orgasmic release came to a halt, the two still stayed as they were, with Maki's head slightly bowed in subservience.  
  
Finally Nozomi let go, and she was able to move back and look up, her face soaked. Nozomi was staring down as well, a very satisfied smile on her face. She helped Maki back onto her feet, removing the leash and allowing Maki the ability to have free range with her arms. "Oh wow, Maki-chan. You have a very talented tongue."  
  
Maki blushed and mumbled inaudibly, busying herself with removing the collar around her neck. The bell sounded each time she touched it, until she could finally get it off, holding it loosely in her hand. "T-Take this, alright? I'm not wearing it in front of everyone."  
  
"Aww, Maki-chan." Nozomi laughed softly, taking the collar without any argument. "Ahh, perhaps another time, then." Maki refused to agree with that vocally, and soon enough the two of them were walking back to the house, Nozomi leaning on Maki in bliss. "You know, Maki-chan, I'm going to have to punish you for trying to tease me like that earlier."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"I think I'll just undo your top when we get back inside."  
  
"No, Nozomi. Don't you dar-aieee! P-Put me down!"  
  
"Oh girls, Maki-chan has something to show you!"  
  
"Nozomi!!!"


End file.
